


Enough

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Steve's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: It's late at night and they're in the middle of the grocery store and it just hits Steve like a punch to the gut.





	Enough

_ You know when you know. _

Steve’s heard that his whole life and thought he knew it was about his ex, but the moment he’d walked into that coffee shop and laid eyes on  _ him _ , he knew it was _always_ going to be Clint.

If he’s honest with himself, he knew the moment he heard the other man’s voice on the phone call that brought them together. 

He’d thought he was ready to settle down and spend the rest of his life with  _ her _ , but what he feels for Clint cannot even be compared. 

He knows Clint’s still a little apprehensive, despite their rather rambunctious extracurriculars in the bedroom or all over any available surface they feel like using. His body’s willing, and most of his heart is, but Steve knows he has to be gentle. And patient. So goddamn patient. 

He’d  _ like _ to tell Clint that he loves him because that’s what he feels. He realized it the night he took Clint grocery shopping for Buck’s birthday dinner. Turnabout was only fair since Clint had dragged him along for Natasha’s. 

He’d been searching the store three times now for celery salt of all things, but Buck liked his deviled eggs a certain way. Clint had walked off at one point, ignoring his demands to help him with this endeavor, only to return with a small bottle of celery salt. 

Steve had begged him to come over at nine in the evening _and Clint had_. Took a taxi and everything just because Steve had begged him. Walked with him to the 24-hour grocery store a few train stops away. He was still in his pajamas because of course Steve had woken him up.  _ And he came over anyway _ . 

He’d come around the corner, a tiny jar of celery salt in hand and threw it into Steve’s basket. Steve just put the basket down and pulled Clint in for a kiss. Perhaps it was a bit much for finding a stupid seasoning that Buck really doens’t use other than in his deviled eggs, but he’d requested them for his birthday and he’d said Steve makes them the best. 

Clint had pulled away first and just stared at him before smiling his blinding smile and picked up the basket and nodded towards the check-out lines. 

Clint had taken maybe three steps before that feeling slammed into Steve, almost causing his knees to give out. He  _ loved _ him. He was  _ in _ love with this man.

And because he loved him, he’d _wait_ until Clint was ready to hear that someone loved him again. Steve knows it’s not easy being the person on the side, just as he knows it’s not easy being so easily replaced by someone you _thought_ loved you with all they claimed.

_He_ loved Clint and that was more than enough.


End file.
